Rossario Vampire: Rise of the UnPure Blood
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: This is a rossario vampire fanfic that is based around 4 first year students at youkai academy. In other words its an OC centric story don't like then don't read. Any review is accepted, even flames. I will make a better summary at a later date.
1. Prologue To Youkai Academy

_**This FanFic was created by Nariek Hyokame and Shadow Gaia 13**_

_**In no way do I own any of the Rossario Vampire charactors and the main characters were thought up by myself (Nariek Hyokame) and Shadow Gaia 13.**_

**This is book 1 of 3 (possibly 4), in the the "Rise of the Un-Pure Blood" series. If you would like to see what the main characters look like, look up RVRUPB  on .com .**

**Prologue – To Youkai Academy**

Well here I am, going to another school, my second school ever, but this school I am going to is no ordinary school. It is a school that was built by Youkai (monsters), for Youkai. Yes I am a Youkai, in fact I am an S – Rank Youkai one of the highest ranking youkai in the youkai world. My species are known as Ifrit. My name is Nariek Tsukuyomi, I am 15 years old, and was previously at a human school.

Suddenly the bus I was riding on had come to a stop. I turned my head away from the window and said to the bus driver "Why did we stop, are we there already."

The Bus Driver looked into his rear-view mirror and looked at me. His eyes were kind of glowing at me from under his hat. He grined and said "You maybe going to a private school. But the bus you are currently riding on isnt a private bus..." His voice had an earie sound to it "... There are still two more students that I have to pick up here."

I nodded and went back to looking out the window. I heard footsteps as the two the bus was waiting for, had gotten on.. I saw a boy with black, unkempt hair. He was followed on by a girl who had strawberry pink hair that went down the entire length of her back. They were talking to the bus driver for a bit then started to come towards were I was sitting only to stop at the row in front of me. They both smile at me as they went and sat down.

Ten minutes later. The boy had fallen to sleep and had laid his head on the girls shoulder. She looked at me and said "Hi there. My name is Moka Akashiya. Are you going to Youkai Academy as well" her eyes went to my suitcase which was sitting on the seat that was beside me.

I said "Hi. Myname is Nariek Tsukuyomi. Pleased to meet you, and yes I am, this will be my first year."

"Really? Well I hope you dont have any problems like we did when we were in our first year." once she finnished she turned back around and rested her head on the boys shoulders. I just went back to looking out the window again.

An hour later the bus had come to a tunnel and the bus driver said "We will be at Youkai Academy soon. I have some urgent matters to take care of so I will need you to get off the bus as soon as posiible. So please get your luggage ready."

I started to gather up my things. Moka had raised her head and shock the boy that was sleep on her shooulder and she said "Tsukune... wake up we are almost there." he stired and woke up and got his things togeather and prepared to get off.

Once the bus had started the boy and Moka were the first to get off, followed by me. I look ed around and saw that there wasnt much alive there was a sea that was coloured red as if there was blood in it. I thought _Well this place is certainly different._ I turned around to see that the bus and Moka (with the boy) had already gone. I saw a scarecrow that was holding a sign that said "This way to Youkai Academy. _Well I guess I should go and register now._ And I walked off in the direction that the sign pointed.

**Well here it is my first chapter for a combined fanfic**

**I could really use some reviews to help me make this a good fanfic. So please dont hesitate and send me as many reviews as possible.**


	2. C 01 The Beginning

**I do not own Rossario Vampire characters**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and sorry this is so late on coming out but I have been busy and sick**

**so without further delay here is the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

I had been walking through a forest that surrounded the school. The forest looked as if it was dead as the trees were bare of leaves, and there were skelital remains of various, small creatures dotting the ground.

~ 10 minutes later ~

I had eventually emerged from the 'dead' forest, to end up at the academy gates. The gates them selves were arched, and the name of the academy was printed along the top of the archway.

My eyes then caught a familiar sight. There standing by the gates talking to, two girls, was a boy. He was wearing the Youkai Academy uniform which was, for males, a teal coloured Blazer, on top of a white shirt, and tan dress pants.

One of the two girls had strawberry pink shoulder length hair, she seemed to be blushing and to hide it she was looking at her feet. Her friend on the other hand, was scowling at the boy. She had ginger hair, that was as long as she was tall.

I walked towards them, thinking _Well, well, Gaia's here as well, huh... Seems he is up to his old tricks already_ the girls scowl deepened _Baka... If he keeps this up he's going to get slaped_

Sure enough five seconds latter the ginger haired one went and slapped Gaia with such force that it knocked him off his feet. She grabed her friends hand and stormed off towards the academy. _Hehe... Well time to say Hi, I guess._

I made my way over to him and said "That looked like it hurt... but seriously, what did you expect, acting like that."

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of my voice, and said with a slight laugh "Well its never too early to start with the socialising, right." He stood up and dusted himself off, then continued "Well it seems we are, once again, togeather."

"So it seems" I turned and walked off towards the Administration block. Gaia followed after me. Stopping every now and then to flirt with passing girls. "Baka..." I muttered under my breath and shook my head.

~ Administrtion Block~

Once we had made our way to the administration block , and to the registration desk, a short old lady who had her hair tied back in a bun, handed us our registration forms. Gaia was the first to hand his back in. by the time the lady had finnished reading, it was clear that she was shocked, she looked from Gaia to his form, and back again. Gaia smiled as he asked "Is there something wrong ma'am."

"N-no, n-not at all" She stutered

"Okay then." he walked to the side and allowed me to hand in my form.

She took it from me and looked it over. She looked up at me, then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. "Maybe meeting two S-ranked youkai was a bit too much for her to handle." I stated as I leaned over the desk to see if she was ok.

Gaia said "There is nothing we can do for her now. We should go to the homeroom now."

"Ok, then lets go" we then went down down the hallway that led to the homerooms. However on the way Gaia decided to follow some girls and we ended up getting lost. I said "Baka. Look at what you have done now. We are completely lost."

All of a sudden a female voice came from behind. I thought _God I hope she's ugly looking. _ I didnt want to turn to the voices source but decided it was better to see the girl before Gaia. So I turned, but I was too late, due to the fact that Gaia turned at the same time I did. The girl had blue hair and was wearing the uniform that seniors wear. She had quite a large bust size for a girl of 17-18 years of age.

Before I could stop him Gaia had walked toward her and I saw his smile he had. _Not this time baka. _I jumped at Gaia and place my index and middle fingers into the pressure points located between the collarbone and shoulder blades, making him drop to the ground. I said "Sorry 'bout that, but yes we are lost."

"It's ok. My name is Kurumu Kurono. Follow me." so I grabed Gaia and followed Kurumu. A minute later and we had found our homeroom. She opened the door and I draged Gaia through the door. There was only one other student in the class, she had light blue coloured hair. When I dragged Gaia pass, she looked at me and I noticed her golden eyes, I knew almost instantly what type of youkai she was. Once I put Gaia in his seat. I turned to thank Kurumu but she had already left, so I took my seat and looked out the window.

~Homeroom~

Over the next ten minutes the class was filled and the last to come in was a woman that looked as though she was in her early twenties. She wore a gothic dress and a cherry pink corset. She said "Good mourning students. I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Ruby Toujou."

I looked up and looked at her. I realised that something was hiding her scent so I looked out the window again.

Ruby walked towards the students in the front row, and said "I will now come to each of you and ask your names."

Gaia nearly fell off his seat when he heard that. He thought _ Damnit, this could be bad, should Nariek find out that she's a witch._

As Ruby made her way towards us, Gaia was starting to sweat. Then he smelt some of her scent and realised that it was covered up. _She must have known 'bout Nariek's past, to have hidden her scent so well._

When she got to me she said "May I have your name please."

I turned and looked at her, and said "My name is Nariek Tsukuyomi." I looked back out the window. I never noticed the flinch she gave at the sound of my name. However Gaia did and he let out a sigh of relief.

She moved onto Gaia next and asked for his name. He answered "Gaia Necros, ma'am" and he winked and gave his signature grin, which caused Ruby to blush.

~Lunch Hour~

When the class was released for lunch, Gaia and myself went to the Cafeterria. The first thing we saw was a huge mass of teal, which was also known as the student body. "Man! Its packed."

Gaia was looking for a spare table and he said "Hey Nariek... Its way too crowded in here... Lets go to the roof."

"Yeah... why not." and then we both made our way towards the stairs.

When we reached the floor beneath the roof, we noticed two girls. Gaia strutted towards them. I thought. _Jesus, not again._ I shook my head. I leaned against the railing of the stairway to wait for him to be finnished with his flirting. I looked at the girls and noticed that one of them was the girl from homeroom with the yellow eyes.

Gaia said "Hello pretty ladies, care to join us for lunch"

The yellowed eyed girl was about to protest when her friend interupted her "Sure. We would love to join you guys"

I noticed that she was going to try to protest again so I walked over to her and whispered so that only she could hear. "No point in arguing with people like them, best to let them do what they will."

~Roof~

Gaia was talking to the girls as he ate his lunch. While I looked out over the whole campus, while listnening to bits of there conversation.

Gaia said to the yellowed eyed girl and said "Sorry, I dont think I caught your name?"

If she was annoyed at being there, it didnt show on her face, or in her voice. "Claire Muge..."

Gaia said with a raised eyebrow "Claire Muge? I will have to remember that"

~Main Hallway~

An hour later the girls left. Gaia and myself were heading for the dorms as we didnt have anything else left to do. A long the way we saw the number one bully, Razzy Hirashi, who was harrassing a first year. I tried to intervine but Gaia grabbed my shoulder and said "Murder wont look good on a College/University application." So I had no choice but to back down.

~Day 2~

I woke up at 6:15 am, I went through the mournings routine. This consisted of making my bed, making my breakfast and lunch, 30 minutes of physical training, and lastly a shower.

I took one last look at the time, it was 6:55 am. "Good, right on time." I then made my way towards the academy.

~Math class~

I hadnt seen Gaia at all that mourning. I thought _ Heh... I wonder if he was flirting with the wrong girls and got eaten._ I laughed at this thought.

It was 15 minutes into class and there was still no sign of Gaia. I was starting to worry. Suddenly the door opened, and my head spun around towards it.

There was Gaia standing in his usual black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, black arm bands, and black sneakers. I chuckled to myself while the rest of the class was left confused and shocked, at the sight of someone disobeying the rules.

The math teacher was called Ririko Kagome. Miss Kagome screamed "What do you think you are doing!? Turning up late and not wearing your uniform. Mr. Necros"

Gaia smiled and bowed "i am terribly sorry, 'bout being late. As for the uniforms... I am sorry to say but I thought that it was dreadful, now may I take my seat lovely lady."

Miss Kagome blushed and said "Well... just get into your seat"

We went to the cafeterria, but once again it was packed. So once again we went to the roof.

~Roof~

When we walked out of the stairwell doors. I was the first to notice that there were already two people here. I said " Hey Gaia. Isn't that the girl from yesterday."

"Yes, I believe her name was Claire Muge." He looked from Claire to the other person "Wait isnt that...." just then the guy punched her and sent her flying into the stairwell at the opposite side of the roof.

I growled "What the hell!"

I tried to once again intervine but Gaia stopped me and said "Thats Groto Meler. He's one of Razzy's henchmen. If you fight him we will have Razzy breathing down our back.

I sighed and said "Perhaps you are right..." I turned around and started to walkaway. Just then Claire screamed. I spun around and saw thet Groto had his foot on Claires neck. This new act of violence was the last straw.

My youki started to build up as I walked toward Groto. My voice came out in the form of a growl "Groto! What the hell do you think you are doing!? Beating up a defenceless girl... How dispicable." the last part came out as a whisper.

Groto turned around and said "Two little pip squecks have come to play, have they?"

Gaia said "Well, your by yourself on this one, my friend"

"Thats fine by me. Just look after Claire. This will be over in five minutes." I kept walking towards Groto with my youki still rising. "Groto you are a coward, who thinks he's strong just because he can beat up a girl." and I sarcastically added "How brave of you"

"WHAT!?" he almost instantly turned into his youkai form, a C-ranked Ice Golem. "I will kill you little man" his voice now sounded distorted.

"You are welcome to try" the air around me started to spark and in some places burst into flames. "Today... right now... you will lose."

"DIE!! pipsquek!" he brought his fist down, on top of me.

I just put my hand up and stoped his blow. " I give you one more chance to leave without getting hurt." I held my hand out infront of me, which then burst into flames. " I have yet to figure out a name for this technique, but it will be able to harm you even though I am still in my human form."

"HA!! you dont scare me"

"Very well... just remember I did give you a chane to get away." he punched at me again but this time I jumped onto his arm and I ran along it and did an uppercut sending him into the air. I then transferred the fire to my foot. I jumped into the air and landed a spinning kick on his chest sending him flying into the 'dead' forest. I landed and the fire disappaired. I droped to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

Gaia walked over with Claire so I stood up and said "You ok Claire"

Claire walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace, that was unexpected. She said "Thank you, so very much..." she backed away and looked at the ground. She was trying to hide her blush, but was unsuccessful.

Gaia said "Well it seems you have perfected that technique."

"No, not yet" and I thought _But soon it will be._

**Well there we go the first chapter. I must once again apologize for this being so late. A lot of things have happened to prolong this.**

**Anyway I would like more reviews and I am looking for suggestions on what I should put in this story. Also I have a couple of names for the new technique of Narieks but I thought I would like to ask the readers to see if they would like to give out a name.**

**Well the second chapter should take as long as this one did but it will still b just as long.**

**Nariek Hyokame**

**P.S some of the story was also provided to me by Shadow Gaia 13**

_**Gaia's Note!!!**_

**  
This is Shadow Gaia 13......I know T.T not very exciting is it? But just for those who aren't aware.....I'm also working on this story as well.....and I will get Nariek back for 1) Letting me get hit by a girl T.T 2) For pinching my neck so I faint and 3) Because I can never beat him at tnr**


	3. C 0203 RampagingBeast,YellowEyedGirl

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the unbeta version so it may have a lot of mistakes.**

**A/N: I am sorry at the year long wait but it seems that certain people 'forget' that they are also working on this story, and I can't do it by my self because we share the plot and the plot will only be half complete if only one of us does the ploting. Anyway on with the new chapter. Please forgive me if I get some facts wrong as it has been a while since I last read Rosario + Vampire.**

**This chapter is going to be a double chapter and it will be seperated by an Author Note at the end of this chapter. Also forgive me if I have spelling mistakes. This is also the first of possibly four or five parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 2 – Rampaging Beast, Yellow eyed girl, Part 1 (Little Witch)**

**~ Campus Infermary ~**

Groto was laying in his bed, in his room at the infermary, covered in bandages, when the door opened revealing. A large boy roughly 18 years of age he looked as though he was a jock for a human school's, football team. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with '08' on his back, increasing the appearance of a footballer, he wore his school uniform's trousers. This was, one, Razzy Hirashi, the number one bully of Youkai Academy.

He had his ear to a cell phone, "Sir... Are you sure I should do this?" Razzy asked as he approached Groto.

"Yes... we do not allow the week to live. Blood or otherwise." came the distorted voice from whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"But-" Razzy tried to argue, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No buts! Just kill him!" ordered the voice.

"Yes Sir..." Razzy stated, in a defeated tone. He turned to Groto and looked at him with sadness, "Sorry cousin... I will get revenge." at this time Groto opened an eye to see his cousin pulling a knife from behind his back. He tried to argue but for some strange reason no words came out. Razzy looked away so he couldn't see his cousin wake, and then stabbed him continuously fourteen time.

Razzy turned from the bloodstained bed and left the room making a vow, "I will kill you... Nariek Tsukuyomi!" he then continued by whispering, "You can count on it."

**~ Dream ~**

I was dizzy, like I had just been knock out and was only now coming to, which I had been. I was leaning against the wall of one of the houses on the out skirts of the village. The events of the day finnally returned to me, I was walking towards the cave I used to play in with my friends, but when I came to the troad that would lead to said cave I saw three people walking towards me, their hoods down.

Their were two woman who appeared to be roughly twenty to twenty-five years of age and a little girl of seven. The two older ones both had blue hair while the child had a very pale blonde hair. The taller bluenette wore, apart from the cloak, a pointed hat and had a staff with a topaz in the centre strapped to her back.

The second bluenette was looking around in all directions and seemed to be nervous. She had these strange pinkish purple sphere like earings and her hair was tied up in twin pigtails by an orange ribbon.

The pale blonde, almost white haired girl was looking off into no where, she had the appearance of an airhead, her white eyes looking off into the distance.

I was frozen in place looking at these people, sure they didnt seem evil but there was a strange energy about them, as if they were hiding something. As they got nearer, my mind suddenly started to hurt, and I fell to my knees holding my head. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then as soon as it came the pain was gone, but when I opened my eyes it was to find that I had been transported somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where ever I was, was like a void it was a place of darkness and nothingness. A voice broke through the darkness, "**Do not be afraid. My name is, Ca...na ...l, dang! Never mind my name I am the seven year old. I can't talk for long, please forgive me.**"

"Forgive you for what?" I asked looking in every direction trying to find the source of who ever was talking to me. Sure I was smart for my age, but if my hunch was correct and this voice belonged to the youngest of the three people, due to the way she was speaking would indicate she is a lot smarter than me.

"**Please forgive me, for what I am about to do, I have no say in the matter.**" the voice said again.

"Forgive you for what? What are you about to do?" I asked trying to get more information out of the disembodied voice.

"**No time to explain, my sisters put me under a spell and the spell I am using to speak with you will where of soon. Please give me you forgiveness.**" the voice sounded more begging at the end. "**Please forgive me...**" the voice asked as it faded away.

Before I joined the realm of unconsciousness I whispered, "I forgive you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway as I shook the dizzyness away from my head I stood up and looked towards the village. What I saw was horrific, there were bodies all over the ground and the building were on fire. I ran to my home. When I got there I found, the travellors in side and my sister unconcious on the ground. The bluenette with the strange earings walked forward and picked up my sister and threw her over the bluenettes shoulder.

"Leave my sister alone!" I shouted at the women.

The taller bluenette turned and smirked while the nervous one screamed and spun around sending some form of green energy at me knocking me backwards and into the fountain outside, which broke from the force.

My vission was blurry but I could see the three females leave my home carrying my sister. I heard the taller bluenette say, "Kill the brat little sis!"

The fair head girl walked over to me, I looked up and into her eyes. They were emotionless but for some reason she had unshed tears in her eyes. A voice came from the girl, although her mouth did not move. "**I am sorry, we will meet again, and I will explain to you what has happened here.**" after that was said I just nodded and she held out her hand and a white energy formed into a sphere shape, and she shot it at me.

**~ Male Dorm – My room ~**

I bolted upright once I awoke from my dream. I had the same dream, well parts of this dream but it was always mute and jumpy or just an assortment of images in no real order, I never had the dream that was so clear as it was now. Sure I was forgetting it, but I knew it meant something, most of my dreams mean something.

I felt the need to talk about it with someone who might be able to make sence of it. The first thought that came to my mind was Gaia, he would know what it means, if indeed it meant something. He may not look like it with his womanising that he calls 'socialising with the fairer sex', but he is actually rather wise. I checked the time and it said 2:49 am. _Ah! He will be still awake at this time._

So I got out of bed put on some clothes and left my room. And walked down to the end of the floor, where Gaia's room was. I knocked on the door, after about five minutes the door was opened and Gaia was there standing between the door and the frame. He looked at me and then back over his shoulder at something and then turned back. Be fore he could speak I said, "We need to talk... Now!" and I barged myself through.

He stood at the door and mumbled, "Sure come on in and make your self at home." he walked over to the table I was now sitting at, as I looked around, I could smell another scent around, but I didnt worry about it.

I looked at the mess he called a dorm room before turning back to him and sighed, "Home sweet home, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah... what do ya want? I was asleep." Gaia said, in a tone that said he was tired.

Even though he said he was tired and that he was asleep I knew it was a lie. You see Gaia only needs to sleep 2 hours, so he tends to sleep two hours before class start. "Stop the bull shit, this is important, I had another dream."

Gaia smiled and said, "Oh?"

So I then explained everything I could remember from my dream, about the three travelors and the strange girl who had no emotions and seemed mute that talked with her mind. "Okay then, this would explain some things." he said, more to himself rather than me.

"Explain what things?" I asked as I sat minding my own business.

Gaia looked at me, "It's definitely a warning of some kind, and it could be linked to those stupid rumors." He seemed to be looking at something I, myself could not see.

"What rumors?" I asked him, with curiosity and a bit of fear mixed in. the students were making rumors about me already. Your probably thinking why is an S-Class monster scared of a few words? Well first things first, an Ifrit maybe an S-Class Yokai, but that doesn't mean that they are born S – Class. I am only C – Class myself at the moment. The second is my fear for being rejected and hated I had enough of that at my previous school.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I stood up and slaming my fists in to the table, leaving behind some fist shaped burn marks.

"Hey! Thats imported you know!" Gaia said with a glare in my direction while he stood up to see who was banging on his door. It was another student a third year I think, I didn't know his name but , I wasn't paying attention to the yelling matched he and Gaia were having, I was too preoccupied with the rumor to worry about some pathetic fight. Eventually they both calmed down and I felt his eyes glaring at me, but I didn't care.

I heaved a sigh and sat back down when I heard the door close, and an angry third year stompping down the hall way and slame his room door. Once he sat down I asked, "So tell me about this rumor."

"Well... yesterday was walking passed a group of girl's in the hallway, and I just happened to talk to them..." He said as he spoke.

_Yeah sure, you just happened to talk to them._ I thought.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Hey girls~" Gaia said flirtaseosly, moving towards a group of girls.

"Hey Gaia." they all said in unison.

"Whats up my lovelies?" Gaia asked, making a few of the girls blush.

"Nothing much just talking about the rumor..." said one of the girls, who had blue hair, as the other girls started to discretly back away.

Gaia looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What rumor my dumpling?" Gaia asked, as he thought, _Yes my popularity with the ladies will go up with this rumor._

"A-About Nariek Tsukuyomi." said the same girl who was blushing, at the 'dumpling' comment. Gaia nearly facefaulted when he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"What about him?" Gaia asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Which for some reason made the other girls flinch but the girl who ha talke was watching Gaia closely.

Before the girl could answer another took her place and said in a frightened voice, "H-He killed groto didn't he!" she al but screamed. "A-And you are his accomplice aren't you!" and with that her along with the other girls had run off.

Gaia looked closely at the bluenette and asked, "Why didn't you run off as well?"

"It's just a rumor right? No need to run from something that may or may not be true, anyway I have things to do." and the bluenette walked off, giggling to herself when she thought she was out of hearing range.

"Strange girl." was all Gaia could say before heading off to his next class.

**~ Flashback End ~**

"So there you have it... the whole bloody story..." said Gaia, taking a sip of a drink he had got from the kitchen, during his story. I just sat there staring at nothing in particular, I had a dumbfounded and stupefied look on my face as I stood and turned to the door and made my way out with rigid footsteps. "Well... uh... bye." Gaia said to a now closed door.

As for me, I went back to my room, _I didn't kill Groto, I sent him to the infirmary, but I didnt kill him. Why would some one want to frame me?_ Why indeed ? I wouldn't find out till much later that this was only the beginning of something much bigger than some unjust rumor.

When I returned to my room I decided to start my mourning routine early.

Once I had finished that it was roughly 4:00am so decided a little more sleep couldn't hurt. Oh how wrong I was this would be the beginning of the worst day of my life.

**~ My room – 10:00am ~**

When I awoke, I had, had a strange dream again this time though it was just a female voice similar to that of the girl who was with the travelers from my dream earlier. The voice had said "**We will meet again soon, but before we do, you will have to face a lot of challenges. And something you love may be lost forever.**" I had absolutely no idea what it meant.

Anyway I turned to see what the time was and I was shocked to see that it was 10:00am, I had missed one class and half of another, which just so happened to be mathematics with the crazy Ririko – sensei. I sighed got up and dressed and heade off to class.

**~ Maths room ~**

Gaia was starting to worry, he hadn't seen me, in our first class togeather, and now maths was half over and I still hadn't shown up. _Come on Nariek! Where are you?_ He asked in his head. Ririko was walking around the class room and when she walked pass Gaia she said, "Where is Mr. Tsukuyomi, Mr. Necros?"

"I don't know ma'am." was his reply while he looked out the window, trying to see if I was out there.

The teacher was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, everyones attention turned to the door including Gaia's. "Enter." came Ririko's snap reply. The door opened and two people walked in. Gaia didn't care about the short one but when he caught the eye of the taller boy, he glared the older boy talked about something but Gaia wasn't listening to the speech. The taller boy was interupted, by the door opening.

I had just walked into the room and everything had just gotten quiet I felt everyones eyes on me, most of them were full of hatred, which angered me, because they all believed some stupid rumor. I noticed Gaia let out a sigh of relief an turned back to glaring at something at the front of the class. I followed his gaze and saw the boy from this mourning he was wearing the police committee blazer but he had it open and his arms were crossed over his chest from inside the blazer, meaning he didn't have his arms in the sleaves.

"Huh?" I stated as I looked at the two people at the front of the room. I didn't have time to look them over before the teacher yelled at me to take my seat. I jumped and walked over to my seat bowing and apologizing profusely.

"Ahem... As I was saying, I, Slain, the leader of the Student Police Force, am here to inform you all of our newest member of the Police Force, Izzury Takahati." He indicated to the short boy with greasy hair, and oily skin. He also had his back hunched over, like his head was hanging. His hair almost covered his eyes which were the colour of algae, he had nerdy looking glasses over top of them. His arms where abnormally long and he held them close to his chest. He had some droll dribling out his mouth, which he constantly sucked back into his mouth. He also had short legs that seemed to buckle under the wait of his own body. Overall he was a very revulting looking person.

Of course no one said anything under the fear of being draged of to the Police Committee's interogation cells. I looked around the room, I noticed three things; One Gaia held eye contact with Slain through out the entire speech while Slain did the same. Two Claire was strangely enough missing from the room, the yellow eyed girl had gotten my respect and friendship, for having to put up with a female version of Gaia. Three, said female was trying not to look at me and listen to what Slain had to say, even if I was sitting right in front of her.

I was aware of the growing tension between Gaia and Slain, as if they would start to fight each other right in the class. What ever had them riled up, would have to wait however as Slain was once again Interupted by a knock at the door. Ririko – sensei had called, "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked a girl about my age with a pointed witches hat on. I growled then thought, _Calm down perhaps she just likes to cosplay a witch... what does she smell like?_ You see Ifrits can tell what Youkai you are just by sniffing, and what I smelt, stired up my hatred and anger, and I growled while griping the table causing the table to crack where I had grabed it. I felt my anger about to transform me, and it would have if Gaia hadnt whispered, "Calm Down!"

I still however exerted enough youki to change some of my features. My eyes turned an orange colour and became slitted, and my hair broke free of its tie and became spikier, my nails lengthen and my K-nines lengthen, and protusions appear above my eyes.

I heard a gasp from behind me and felt eyes on my back, I knew that Melisa had noticed and figured out my true form. Melisa Ra, was a friend of Claire Muge and was like a female version of Gaia. She was wearing the normal female uniform. She had bubblegum pink hair and firery orange eyes. She also had this strange cross like symbol in her hair.

The little witch girl walked over to the teacher and whispered something in her ear. Ririko turned to me and said, Mr. Tsukuyomi, it seems the News Paper club would like to have a word with you." I just glared at the girl pretending to ignor the teacher as I growled under my breath. "Don't you ignor me! Mr. Tsukuyomi! Go with Miss. Sendo, NOW!" I growled, but got up none the less. And what seemed to be a last minute thought sensei said, "Take your stuff with you, I don't want you disrupting my class again. So I picked up my bag and deposited my books into it and made for the door.

Once I had left with the witch girl following behind me, Gaia asked the teacher something. "Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes what is it Mr. Necros?" Ririko said.

"Can I go with them?" Gaia asked nervously looking at the door.

"No." she said with a tone of finality.

Gaia sighed and his eye was caught by Melisa who mouthed 'Whats wrong' while pointing to where I once was. Gaia gave her a look that simply said 'Tell ya later'. He returned his attention to the door which Slain, and his new underling exited through.

**~ Outside in the Hallway ~**

I was walking down the hall trying to get away from the witch that was following me, but that attempt failed so I just stuck with ignoring her, while griting my teeth. "Nariek-kun~" she called, trying to get my attention.

That was the last straw, I spun around, while growling and growled out, "Don't you dare call me 'kun' again, I dispise witches and I deffinately despise you!" while clenching my fist so hard it started bleeding. "Go away and leave me alone!"

The witch gained a smirk and turned around, while crossing her arms of her flat chest. "Well then I guess you don't want to be cleared of these nasty rumors, of you being a murderor, now do you."

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity, but I continued to give her a death stare.

"I believe your innocence as does most of the other Newspaper club members, and we want to proove it." she said turning aroun to look at me.

"Do you now?" I asked with a suspicious glare. "I swear if this is some sort of trrick, those rumors wont be rumors anymore, because you will be dead."

"I'm telling the truth. I'm Yukari by the way, Yukari Sendo" she said, as she walked beside me and looked ahead, "I want to help uncover the truth! For the Newspaper Club!" she said as she jumped infront of me and held up her hand, making a 'V' with her fingers.

"Hmph, fine but don't expect me to be nice to you, or anything. I still dispise you." and with that I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her out of the way, not so gently either. _I can't believe I am working with a witch._ I thought as I quietly followed Yukari towards the Newspaper Clubs room.

**A/N: There thats the first part of my four (or five) part, of the Rumor Arc. (Will be renamed later so as to not create spoilers). If some of you are annoyed at the lack of a fight scene in this chapter don't worry there will be some in the next update.**

**This chapter starts out in the Newspaper club room. Also if I repeat things from the above chapter its because I had already started typing up the third chapter before I had the rest of the info for the last chapter.**

**Before any of you complain the newspaper club writes a paper once a month, mainly because I honestly can't see them gathering enough data for there stories in a week or two. And also because I can't remember what the period between paper's is.**

**Chapter 3 – Rampaging Beast, Yellow Eyed Girl, Part 2 (Consequences)**

Yukari had taken me to the room that, the Newspaper club had their meetings in and said that the others would arrive soon, so while she was writing up what she knew about me and her own research into Groto, which wasn't much, I was sitting at a desk while looking out the window. The bell for lunch had gone five minutes ago and I had been waiting for the other members to show up, and I was officially bore out of my mind and decided to talk to the only other occupant of the room, Yukari Sendo, a witch roughly my age, yet a senior. "Why do you want to proove me inocent, _witch_?" I spat out the world witch like it was some kind of disease, which to me, it may as well have been.

"Well it all began when we were having a debate about the rumors." Yukari said as she recolected.

**~ Flashback (Yukari's POV) ~**

It was the day previous and we were about to discuss what we should put in this months paper, I was getting ready to say what we should do our headliner on, when Mizore popped out from behind Gin – Sempai's desk, what she was doing down there while Gin – Sempai was sitting there was a mystery and slightly disturbing, and to make things worse that perverted wolf had a very sugestive smirk on his face.

This lead me to two possible coclusions, either Mizore had gotten over her infatuation with my dearling Tsukune, or she was still stalking him, but chose to hide under Gin – Sempai's desk this time.

Anyway, Mizore pulled the Lolypop she is always sucking on, which keeps her body temperture at her required temperature. "What about the murder rumor?" she asked, everyone focused on her too much and she shied away back into her hiding spot.

Gin asked, "What murder rumor, I haven't heard of anything like that?"

I had thought, _Yeah you were probably too focused on your peeping._ And I am sure the others were thinking the same. But it also seemed that every one else had no clue as to what Mizore was talking about, I however did as it was going to be my suggestion. "That was my suggestion as well." I stated and all the attention was on me as well. So I explained the rumor, "About a week ago there was a fight on the roof between a first year and a second year, I am not sure what happened during the fight, but some say there were four people involved, three males and a female. Two of the males fought while the other looked after the girl. The loser of the fight was thrown all the way into the forest. He later died in the infirmary but this is the thing, he was making great progress in healing when one day he was found riddled full of puncher wounds from some sort of blade." I paused, and took a breath before carrying on, " I happen to know that the two in the fight were Second year Groto, last name unknown, and first year, Nariek Tsukuyomi. I am unsure of who the other two are, or even if they were present."

Ginei scratched his chin and said, "Thats not much information."

I however didn't listen to him, as I noticed my beloved Moka gasp in recognition. "Whats up Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Get this on the bus ride from tsukune's house at the start of the year, we sat infront of this boy with red hair tied in a pony tail. I talked to him and he mentioned his name was, Nariek Tsukuyomi." Moka divulged the information.

"When was that? I don't remember it." Tsukune said with worry in his voice, afraid he was losing his memory or something.

"You wouldn't of, you were sleeping on my shoulder at the time."Moka said, getting glares from the 'Top Heavy Cow' and Mizore, and Tsukune getting one curtesy of Gin – Sempai. Moka then continued ignoring the others, "He never struck me as a killer though, he seemed nice."

Mizore appeared again this time from underneath Tsukune's desk, making Tsukune jump about five feet in the air, when she spoke. "When I first heard the rumor, I took a deter from my daily Tsukune patr – I... uh... mean stroll and went off to find this Nariek person, when I found him it seemed that he had yet to hear the rumor circulating, it seemed he was walking with a girl with light blue hair and the strangest yellow eyes, I believe her name was Clair, last name unknown, may or may not be the girl in the rumor." Mizore took a breath, "I also believe what Moka has said, I believe he is innocent of any crime. What do you think Yakuri."

I wasn't going to say that I believed the rumors as I had already made my mind up when I heard my Beloved had also not believed the rumors. "I believe the rumors are false," needless to say Tsukune agreed with Moka and, Kurumu didn't say a thing, she just thought, _That name sounds familiar_.

So Ginei – Sempai said, "Well looks like we have our story! To get to the bottom of this rumor, weither it is truth or false."

**~ Flashback End (End of Yakuri's POV)~**

I had a tick mark appear over my eye as I listened to her little story, "So let me get this straight you just agreed to what ever your 'beloveds'said" I used quotation marks when I said beloveds. "and you base my innocence off that."

"Mhmm..." Yukari said.

"God help me." I muttered as I turned to look out the window.

Five minutes later the door opened and in walked a middle aged woman who had cat-ear like tufts in her hair and they even responded cat like, as she saw me they stood on end to pay attention. "Is this a new member Yukari – san?"

"No Nekonome – Sensei, he is our front page material." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing, I glared at the witch who was still writing what ever it was she was writing.

"Pity," her ear tuft drooped at the mention of this and I thought of something. _ I bet I can guess her species with out smelling._ A mischievious smirk went across me face, I pulled off my bag and opened it, Ms. Nekonome stopped where she was, and I pulled my lunch out of my bag.

"Excuse me Ms. Nekonome?" I asked as I took out some wrapped sandwhiches.

"Y-Yes..." she said still not looking at me and not moving but I could tell she was sniffing the air and her ears were on full alert.

"I made some Tuna sandwhiches for some reason today and I don't really lik-" I never finished as there was a blur of brown and the sandwhiches were gone from my hand, only the glad wrap left, I turned to where the cat like teacher was to see her crouching on the desk furtherest away from me with the unwrapped sandwhich in her mouth while glaring at me and hissing. I just smiled and said "Go ahead." and she ran off to the desk at the front of the room and started to eat said food. _Oh yeah! Too easy._ I thought as I leaned up against the window and returned my attention to the outside.

Another five minutes passed and I had been in here for forty minutes and I was starting to go to sleep when I heard a voice say, "So this is the so called murderer?" I looked all around the room but couldn't see anything so I gave a test smell, but couldn't smell anything. "Are you looking for something?" this time it come from beside me and I turned to the rubbish bin that was beside me. I raised an eyebrow, when a puple, very spikey haired girl popped out of the once empty trash can. I jumped back so far and fell over backwards when I hit a desk.

I picked my self up and yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

She was about to answer when the door opened revealing the boy I had seen on the bus, I turned back to the girl but she was gone, I glared at the trash canand ignored the boy as he said, "Sorry I am late."

"Your not late, no one else is here yet, well maybe Mizore but you know her she could be anywhere." not once did Yukari look up from, whatever it was that she was doing, "Oh and Nekonome -Sensei is here." she looked up and put away what ever it was and nodded towards the cat lady who had curled up on the desk and gone to sleep. She then looked at me and said something that made my eye twitch again. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Tsukune Aono, Nariek Tsukuyomi. Nariek Tsukuyomi, Tsukune Aono." she said indicating us both.

I growled and glared at the witch, "You damn annoying little _witch_! If you were an enemy of mine I would have killed you already! So show some respect!" I then remembered I would need her help if I was going to clear my name, I just glared at her and looked at Tsukune with a frown. I sighed and said, "Sorry, but I can't stand witches... anyway hi Tsukune." I said walking over to him and offering my hand for a shake.

He took my hand and gave it a shake."T-Thats okay everyone is entittled to there oppinion, but may I ask why you hate witches?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"No, you may not! The only people who have a right to know are the Headmaster and my friends, and I don't consider you a friend. I am only here for as long as I have to be, perferably until I have my name cleared, the witch said you were planing on clearing my name." I stated very clearly.

**~ Newspaper Club Room – 12:30pm ~**

When it was 12:30 the other three members finally showed up. I was so pissed that my lunch hour was going to be used up that I had to make myself heard. "If you guys don't need me here I would like to leave."

Tsukune sweatdropped, while the others jumped. Moka scratched her face sheepishly and said "Sorry we forgot you were there. Infact I didn't even know you would here and thats why I was late sorry." she bowed after she had said that.

I stood up, with a visable vein throbing on my forehead, I gritted my teeth and paused, exhaling as I made my way to the door, once there I turned around and said "If you ever need to find me I will be on the school roof, or somewhere with less people."

"I wonder what his problem is?" kurumu asked rhetorically.

Yukari just sighed and said, "It's my fault. He hates witches, more then most people do."

**~ School Roof ~**

I had reached the stair well which led to the roof, I had to walk through the halls when they were choc full of students, I could here the whispers they were whispering, "Murderer", "Killer", and for some strange reason, there was a "I bet he stole them, my panties." I looked at the girl who said that and almost gaged, sure she had a nice bust, but her face was too hideous for me to like, covered in boils and a crooked nose, her skin was also a sickly green colour.

So from what I figured out from walking through the crowds, I am responsible for killing Groto and now I am responsible for stealing womans underwear, so iwas getting framed for two things I didn't do.

I sighed in relief as soon as I opened the roof door. I looked around the roof and saw Gaia siting with Melisa talking about something. I sighed again and made my way over to the two, Melisa was the first to see me. She looked at me and smiled a nervous smile. I rose an eyebrow and wondered what had her nervous, it could have been anything. The rumors, both of them, or the my true form, not that she needed to be nervous around me.

Gaia saw me and he said, "Geez... where were you, off stealling panties?" He laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed the look I gave him. "What? Bad day?"

"Bad day? Bad day! I'll tell you what, kind of day I have had! First, I woke up with a dream I can no longer remember, then I went back to sleep on to wake up at ten o'clock. Second, I am blamed for the murder of someone I did not kill. Thirdly, aparently there is a panty thief on campus going around stealing womans under garments. I dont care what you do in your spare time Gaia, but dont drag me into it. And finally, do you know where I was for the last hour, huh?" I asked, but cut him off when he was going to say something, "Shut it I am not finished. I was in the same classroom as a _witch_, and once the entire Newspaper club had arrived all of them bar two actually forgot I was even in the room! So yes I have had a bloody peachy day!" I yelled as I sat down and started to grumble about things as Gaia and Melisa looked at each other.

"Geez.. sorry man. But if it's any constelation, myself and Melisa both belive your innocent." Gaia said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gaia's right. And we will hapily help clear your name. I am sure Claire believes your innocent." Melisa tried to reasure me. Her words however reminded me of something I wanted to ask her.

Now calm, I asked, "Speaking of Claire I was meaning to ask you, where is she?" I asked, "I never saw her in class today."

"Oh, she's sick." Melisa said.

"I see," I stated then turned to Gaia, "Hey what do we have in..." I checked my watch, "Five minutes?"

"Nothing its free period next." Gaia replied, I just nodded, turned around and looked out over the campus.

**~ Girls Dorm – Melisa's room ~**

The lights were off and the curtains still pulled. The only indication to whose room it is, is the picture depicting Melisa her self with a taller orange haire girl in the photo.

A dark figure was sifting through the drawers on the dutchess. "Hihihihi... That bastard will pay for have two of the hottest first years, hang around him. Oh, yes this plan will work." the figure threw everything he had taken from the drawers into the bag he had. "Hihihihihi..." and with that last giggle he had taken one of the objects, tied it around a piece of paper and, crept out of the room making sure to relock it after.

**~ Girls Dorm – Claire's Room ~**

A few doors down from Melisa's room, the figure had crept into another room. When the figure had turned from faceing the door he noticed that the bed was occupied, "Hihihihi..." He was drawn to the bed like a moth to light, he was about to do something perverted when he remembered that he had a mission to do, _No! Can't be distracted must ruin that bastard first._ He then went to the dutchess and started to quietly shift through it. Once he had finished he took one last look at the sleeping Claire and thought, _Wait for me boobs, you will have my gentle caress soon enough_. And with that thought he had left the room. But first he left the note tied up in one of the objects that belonged to Claire.

**~ Unknown Location ~**

Some where on campus, or underneath it. A meeting of five people, was taking place. There bodies where see through indicating some sort of holograms, there were four deffinately feminine figures. The last is deffinately male.

"So how's the plan going?" asked one of the middle sized woman. She had a peculiarly happy sounding voice, one that bordered on insanity. It appeared that she had twin pig tails.

"It's going fine, my newest pawn has done what I ordered him to do and rumors that dont benfit the Ifrit are wildfire." The male said.

"Ah! It appears you have figured out what monster he is, and your not worried?" The tallest woman asked.

"Why should I, he only just defeated a C – Class Youkai, I'm an S – Class nearing SS – Class. He is no match for me." The Male boasted.

"Your over confidence is blinding you!" spat out the youngest looking one, who had a far away look on her face, she spoke in a monotone.

"Shut -" the male tried to yell back.

"Quiet! Just hurry up and finish your job Slain! Before we replace you!" the tallest replied again. Before they all disappeared.

**A/N: Well there you go. Now I will hand out a preview to any who can guess who the 6 mysterious charactors are, one preview per correct answer. Anyway the next chapter will probably also be a double or perhaps even a triple chapter, now after spending roughly 9 hours on this chap I hope there are no mistakes but if there are which I am sure there are... I will fix them when I can.**

**I will update the next chap when I feel like it but it should be within the next week if something doesn't come up.**

**I would to say, once again how sorry I am for this being late, but my co author cant take all the blame as I should have hurried him up more. Remember to review and see ya next time.**


End file.
